Roxanne Visits Megamind in Prison
by KBJones
Summary: Their five-year anniversary as villain and captive is coming up and Roxanne's boss thinks it would be a great excuse to run a special on Megamind's criminal career.  She's sent to the prison to get his side to the story.  Pre-movie.


**Author's Note: **

**In the movie, I thought Megamind seemed harsher in the prison than when he's out. I think prison puts him in a bad mood (understandably, of course). I wanted to explore how he and Roxanne might interact in this setting pre-movie. I wanted to make him just a little creepy. Prison is not a good environment for him. It brings out the evil in him. But still, trying to stay in character. **

**Don't put me in prison, I don't own this. **

The warden paces down the long prison hallway, past three locked gates and the guard stationed exclusively to watch their most famous inmate. He looks into the cell to find the blue alien lounging in his chair in the center of the room. The television speakers are blaring out a heavy metal song from a music video. How did he manage to get that channel? The warden had explicitly blocked it on the grounds that Megamind liked it.

He knocks at the glass to get Megamind's attention. "Turn that noise off!" he orders, "You have a visitor."

"Really?" the villain answers, clicking off the TV obediently, "Who is it?" he has rarely had visitors and he tries to think who it might be. Probably Minion disguised as someone, he decides. He hadn't expected to escape for another day or two. He wonders which of their many escape plans he'll be using today.

"Roxanne Ritchi," answers the warden.

That was not expected. The nosy reporter he always chose for his kidnapping victim had never shown an interest in him outside of his kidnapping plots. In fact, he wasn't certain she'd even shown much interest during them, despite her sometimes shameless flirting (the temptress!). Why does she want to see him now? Had she fallen for his evil charms? No, that was ridiculous. The damsel doesn't fall for the villain.

He has an impulse to refuse to see her out of pure obstinacy, but then what would he be left with? The entertainment possibilities of the prison's basic cable, plus a few other channels he'd managed to unblock? "Sure, why not? What else have I got to do?"

Two guards come in to cuff his hands behind his back and all three men escort the felon down several halls, through five gates, up one flight of stairs, and into one of the private, high-security visitation rooms. Megamind memorizes the route. Who knew when such knowledge might come in handy? They uncuff his wrists and close the door, leaving him alone.

A piece of bullet-proof glass divides the room in half. A battered table and chair sit on either side of the barrier. A telephone handset is on each table. Megamind sits in the chair on his side to wait. He notes the location of the vents, studies the construction of the door, and listens for the small scratches or taps that might indicate the presence of brain bots mounting an escape attempt. He hears nothing but the soft whine of the air conditioning.

Soon the door on the other side of the room opens and Roxanne Ritchi walks in. She studies the villain as he watches her. He notices that she is not wearing a watch.

Megamind is slouched in his chair. His hands held in front of his face, just under his eyes. The fingers of one hand are pressed against the fingers of the other, spread. The orange of his prison jumpsuit contrasts sharply with his skin, making it look even bluer than normal. His hands are ungloved. Strange, she'd never seen his hands bare before. His fingers are long and slim. Despite their color, it somehow makes him seem more human to see his hands.

She sits in the chair on her side and reaches to pick up the phone. He watches her for a calculated moment before reaching out to take his own phone and place it against his ear.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi. Couldn't wait to see me again?" his smile is sarcastic and cruel. Not at all like she'd ever seen it during her kidnappings. Then he'd looked happy, triumphant, proud, and then annoyed and even hurt when the inevitable failure came. Here he looked hostile, dangerous. He's never looked dangerous to her before. She begins to doubt the wisdom of this visit.

"Hardly." she answers.

"Come to watch me sit in my cage, then?" he sneers, "Here to stare at the monster?"

"You're not a monster." she responds, her eyes full of pity. Is this the sort of thing he thinks about in here?

He doesn't want her pity, "What am I, then?"

She blinked at him, confused by the question, "You're Megamind," she says simply, as if that is description enough.

A smile spreads across his face, still cruel, but not so dark, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I'm here," she says, "To request an interview."

"Ah, nosy reporter through and through. That's what I thought. But, why now? I've been kidnapping you for years. Why is this the first time you've come for an in-tir-view?"

She ignores his mispronunciation. She's used to the way he speaks. "It wasn't really my idea, actually. My boss asked me to come. He wants me to do a story on you."

"Why?"

She smiles at knowing something he doesn't, "Well, you might not be aware of it, but you and I are coming up on something of an anniversary."

He makes the connection immediately. "Of course. It will soon be five years since I first kidnapped you. I must remember to do something special for the occasion." Perhaps he would actually wash the bag they always put over her head as she's requested repeatedly.

"Yes, my boss thinks it would be a perfect opportunity to do a special on you. Recap your most spectacular crimes, talk about why you became a villain. All that. So he sent me here to get your side to the story." Her expression is doubtful, "He thinks it'll bring in good ratings."

"I'd rather not be turned into a freak show for all of Metrocity to stare at," Megamind sneers.

"I thought you liked attention." She's confused.

"I do, but under my own terms. Not yours," he answers, "I don't trust your boss'..." he pauses before continuing with contempt, "...presentation."

"Will you consent to the interview?"

"No."

She looks at him a moment, not sure what to do. She hadn't expected him to reject her. After all, he was normally thrilled at any chance to be in the public eye. She sighs and picks up her purse, "Okay, then. Sorry to have bothered you. I guess I'll see you when you break out."

Just before she hangs up, he says, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"I will not consent to an in-tir-view for the television station. But..." he smiles at her, for once without an evil glint in his eye, "I would not object to just talking with you, Miss Ritchi. Off the record."

"Why?"

"You can probably imagine how incredibly dull it is to just sit in a room with nothing to do all day. Just imagine what that's like for me, with this brain." He taps his temple, "I'm surprised I haven't gone mad."

"Are you sure you haven't?" she smiles at him, trying to lighten the mood.

He ignores the dig and smiles at her. Almost his normal smile, but not quite. "You, Miss Ritchi, are a welcome distraction."

"Okay." she sets her purse back on the floor, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we talk about you, Miss Ritchi?"

"So you can learn things to use against me later? No way. Why don't we talk about you? There's so much I don't know about you after all this time."

"So you can use it in a story later?"

"No. If I say off the record, that's what I mean."

"How about if we take turns? A question for a question?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Ladies first."

"Why are you here?"

He laughs, "Because I have 73 life sentences to serve."

"No, I don't mean here in the prison. I mean here on Earth. Why did you come here?"

"To become your Overlord. All that stands in my way is that goody-two-shoes Metro Mahn. I'll play the villain until I've defeated him, and then I will rule Metrocity!" She's about to ask for clarification when he says, "My turn. Why won't you ever scream for me? You're such an interesting hostage otherwise, but you won't scream. It's very dissatisfying, Miss Ritchi." His eyes are on hers, searching, but she won't meet his gaze.

"You don't scare me," she answers plainly with a small smile on her face. From another woman this would be a bluff, but not from her. It's a simple statement of fact. Roxanne Ritchi does not get scared. Especially not by her favorite villain. Wait. Where'd that thought come from?

His face turns serious, "You ought to be afraid of me, Miss Ritchi. I'm a hardened criminal. A freak. An alien. A villain. Most people are frightened of me."

Roxanne hates the word _freak_ and it bothers her to hear Megamind apply it to himself. "You're not a freak and I'm not most people," she answers. She's been around him long enough that she doesn't even think of him as alien. Evil, yes. He _is_ a villain. But his unusual features seem normal to her. That's just the way he looks.

"What _are_ you scared of, my fearless Miss Ritchi?" His eyes finally catch hers and lock on. A thrill runs through her, the same one she always feels when he does that. They're so green and bright. So different from anyone else's. So captivating, intelligent. She pushes the feeling down firmly and breaks eye contact, unable to keep her face from blushing slightly. That is what she's afraid of. What right does the villain have to eyes like that? Is she insane? This is Megamind.

He notes her reaction, but doesn't understand it. He's seen it before and it puzzles him.

"I'm not yours and I'm not answering that. You'll turn it against me. Besides, it's my turn."

"Go ahead."

"Where did you come from?"

"A planet very far away from here that doesn't exist anymore."

"Why not? What happened?"

"It was swallowed by a black hole."

"That's awful."

"Yes, it was." He seems very far away and lost for a moment. He breathes in deep and rubs his hands across his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It was not your fault. I believe it's my turn. Why do you blush when I look you in the eye?"

She shakes her head. She doesn't know what to say. "I don't know." But she does. "Are there more like you? Your people?"

"No, I'm the last," his expression turns harsh again, "Do you like it when I kidnap you, Miss Ritchi?"

"Not particularly, but it's been good for my career. It gives me a sensational story, an interview with Metro Man, and my picture with the two of you in the paper. So, I don't mind."

"You like the attention."

She doesn't answer, but just smiles at him slightly and looks away. Interesting, he thinks.

"My turn," she says, "Did you and Metro Man come from the same planet?"

"No, but it was in the same system. His planet met the same fate as mine. I'm surprised the golden boy hasn't told you this already."

"He says he doesn't remember where he came from. But his parents kept his pod, so he knows he wasn't from here."

"Such an important thing to forget. Ignorance is a weakness. I wonder what other limitations he has shared with you?"

"I wouldn't tell you if he had. But, in fact, I don't think he has any. He's pretty much the perfect, indestructible hero. My turn. Do _you_ have any superpowers?"

"Only my amazing intellect."

"And you expect that will be enough to defeat him?"

"It has to be. It's all I have. Did you wear that just for me, Miss Ritchi? You look wonderful in blue."

She glances down at her outfit. A pale blue blouse nearly the shade of Megamind's skin, a darker pencil skirt and matching jacket. A deep blue pendant on a silver chain completes the ensemble. Trendy but professional. She's surprised to find herself pleased at his compliment, but it annoys her that he'd suggest she'd dress for him. "No, Megamind. I didn't know I'd be coming here until after I dressed. This is just what I chose to wear today. You don't own the color blue."

"You wear it a lot."

"It's my favorite color."

"Really?" that perks him up.

She shrugs, "I think it's pretty." A playful thought strikes her and she meets his eyes again, "It doesn't look so good with orange, though."

He raises an eyebrow. What is she playing at? "You like me better in black?"

She shrugs, "I like you better away from here. You're different here. Why do you keep getting caught? You could stay out if you tried. If you just kept your head down, stopped picking fights with Metro Man that you can't win."

"Where would the challenge be in that, Miss Ritchi? Besides, it's my destiny to be the villain. I only have to win once and I'll rule you all."

"We choose our own destiny, Megamind. You could be something else."

He cocks his head to one side, listening. A genuine smile lights his face, making him look more like his old self than he has this entire visit, "Would you like to know how I'm going to escape this time, Miss Ritchi?"

"How?"

"Watch." As he says this the door to his side of the visitation room opens and he leaps up to pat the brain bot that enters the room, bow-bowing in excitement. "I believe I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Miss Ritchi!" he calls as he runs from the room, a spring in his step and a laugh in his voice. "Wear something pretty for me."

Roxanne smiles and shakes her head as she watches him disappear down the hallway. She's glad that he's out. By the time she picks up her purse and opens the door, Megamind is long gone and alarms are sounding throughout the prison.

Fifteen minutes later, back at the evil lair, Megamind is thinking about tomorrow and what special treat he might give to his hostage in honor of their fifth anniversary.

**Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
